violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder She Wrote (feat. Lil Moni)
'''Murder She Wrote '''is a song written by Tay-K and Lil Moni. Lyrics Intro Ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Chopper with a stock, and a dick, and a scope She say's she was sleep, she says tay-k now I'm woke Come here bitch throat oh oh oh oh 1: Tay-K Try to play me like a pussy nigga and it won't work Chopper with the stock; Its gon' kick but it won't hurt Turn this bitch sideways, rip him like some homework Sneak up in his trap under the bed like a monster Pop up out the cut with the choppa whose the owner ? Today you're not a trap star today you are a donor I don't want to cool it with the thot I'm tryna bone her She throw the pussy on me like I put it in a corner I made a movie with a opp thot; she says I cloned her She got stussy on, that bitch basic and this won't work Every slug hot, like a rapper at a concert She says p gang, play her like some poker I said yes; dentist said are you a smoker? OG cookies and pussy niggas, cuz I do both And I asked her what the dick did and murder she wrote And she wanna give me mo' head but my dick hurt her throat Come here bitch oh oh oh oh oh Chopper with a stock and a dick and a scope Run up on lil' Tay-K, you ain't running, you gon' float She don't like bloods, says she never had a Loc Coppers pull us over then we're running like a hoe And if they get to close we get to dumping like a hoe Have them doctors cutting heads up like a pumpkin in this ho' And my whole gang stacking like a bunk bed in this hoe Hook He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Chopper wit a stock and a dick and a scope She says she was sleep she says Tay-K now I'm woke Come here bitch throat oh oh oh oh Come here bitch throat oh oh oh oh Chopper wit a stock and a dick and a scope Run up run up on lil' Tay-K You ain't running' You got float Come here bitch, oh oh oh oh oh 2: Lil Moni They say I was gone, but I'm back. Gon' put you in a grave. Pussy boy tryna' act smart. That a no no! When I pull up, I get my glock. And I shoot up everybody that I see. You gon' die now. I'm tired of those kids tryna' sneak diss me. Saying that I'm gay, boy that is childish! If a kid tryna' shoot me up, he gon' die today. I also hold his momma hostage, with my gold knife. 10 mil on my neck, 20K on my wrist, Rolex on my arm, Gucci on my feet. Pussy boy ain't got shit in his body. Talk hot on the internet, you gone die today! Hook He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Chopper wit a stock and a dick and a scope She says she was sleep she says Tay-K now I'm woke Come here bitch throat oh oh oh oh He ran up with some hope and he ran off as a ghost Chopper wit a stock and a dick and a scope She says she was sleep she says Tay-K now I'm woke Come here bitch throat oh oh oh oh Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni